


Liberty

by entanglednow



Category: Odyssey 5
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the planet is a worth a little celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty

  
There's that confusing stage of being drunk where you can't stop talking until you've made sense.

Neil thinks he's officially reached that.

"Saving the planet is pretty big, huge, I mean it's everyone, and even though no one's ever going to know, it doesn't matter. Because we did it, and no one has to die. It's like we restored balance to the universe. We found out who and how and why and we stopped it. I'm not quite sure what that means - but it's like we're never going to be the same again. Which is strange and awesome and frightening, and...immense."

"You're getting horribly introspective, darling, I think I'm going to cut you off." Kurt holds his hand out for the bottle of expensive scotch Neil is holding, which Neil drags away across the floor.

He's still not quite sure how they both ended up on the floor. Angela's still in the chair, where she fell and passed out about an hour ago.

"No, I need alcohol to celebrate our not-impending exploding-ness."

Kurt laughs at that and gives up, lets his hand fall.

Neil can't quite ignore the fact that Kurt lets him get away with things. Kurt has always let him get away with things. He rolls over, pushes himself up on an elbow. Kurt's sprawled out next to him like he's fallen there, shirt spread open around him, hair curling at his neck. Expression somewhere between amusement and satisfaction. Which Neil can't help but feel is pretty familiar now. Five years ago Kurt is more familiar than the one he remembers. He likes this Kurt.

Neil's happy, he's just so fucking happy and there's absolutely nothing to stop him from leaning over and pressing Kurt's surprised noise back into his mouth.

When he pulls away he realises he's spilling expensive scotch everywhere and rights the bottle.

The expression on Kurt's face is so good Neil's laughing before he means to.

"What was that for?" Kurt asks, one eyebrow canted up, like he honestly doesn't know.

"I don't know. But it's good," Neil tells him. "It's just really, really good."

"Hmm." Kurt's not quite agreement comes out amused.

Neil has shitty balance on one arm while still trying to hold the bottle. It's easier to kiss Kurt again than try and stop himself from falling.

Kurt makes a noise under the pressure of Neil's mouth, like he can't decide whether to kiss back or not.

Neil shifts away again, smiles at him, because he can. Because it kind of feels like he's won something.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks, honestly curious, or honestly bewildered. Honest either way, which is new.

"The world isn't going to end. Seems like as good a reason as any," Neil tells him and he can't stop smiling. He knows it makes him look like a huge dork but he just _can't_. Because he's just drunk enough and just happy enough to wonder why the fuck he didn't do this before.

Kurt squints at him.

"I think you're not as good at holding your drink at seventeen as you were at twenty two," he says simply and then his eyes slide sideways, to where Angela is sprawled out like she has nowhere better to be.

"Are you afraid she'll wake up and catch me kissing you?"

Kurt makes a face, like he knows damn well Angela isn't waking up until the world ends again. Neil can hear her snoring.

"Like she needs more proof to be certain that I'm an irredeemable scoundrel," he says anyway.

Neil breathes laughter and leans down again.

"Neil." It's a rare, warning sort of tone from Kurt. Like he's about to take out his rarely used 'sensible adult' card. But he doesn't turn his face away, he doesn't stop Neil from laughing and kissing him again. Just a brief, indulgent press against his mouth.

Neil thinks he could definitely get used to this.

"Neil, you're drunk."

"So are you," Neil counters.

"You're _more_ drunk, and also, seventeen."

Neil shakes his head. "I'm not."

"You technically are," Kurt protests, like he's annoyed at Neil for his time paradox arguments.

"Is that the only reason you're protesting?"

Kurt pulls a face. "It's the most pertinent one, I think."

Neil sighs, because being seventeen continues to be no fun at all, certainly considerably less fun than he remembers.

"Fine, no sex, kiss me again."

Kurt's strangled reply to that makes him laugh.

Then Kurt sighs, long and faintly exasperated. "You're impossible. Also, I'm trying to be a sensible adult."

Neil laughs. "Now that's a mission doomed to failure. You and I both know it."

"I think I should be insulted," Kurt says. But he doesn't dispute the truth of it, and when Neil leans in again he doesn't stop him.

  



End file.
